LeBlanc/Abilities
LeBlanc's spells mark enemies they damage with Sigil of Malice for 4 seconds. The Sigil charges over the next seconds, after which LeBlanc's next spell that hits the target will shatter it to deal level)}} extra magic damage. |description2 = Sigil of Malice cannot occur on the same target more than once every 5 seconds. |static = 5 |targeting = Sigil of Malice is a debuff. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |damagetype = |additional = }} LeBlanc projects an orb towards the target enemy, dealing magic damage. |description2 = If Shatter Orb triggers Sigil of Malice, the orb will bounce to the closest charged Sigil (bounces deal 20% bonus damage to minions). |leveling = | }} |range = 700 |speed = 2000 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Shattering Orb is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |video = LeBlanc QVideo }} LeBlanc dashes to the target location, damaging all nearby enemies upon arrival and leaving behind a return pad for 4 seconds. After a second delay, she can activate Distortion again at no additional cost. |icon2 = Distortion 2.png |description2 = LeBlanc blinks to Distortion's return pad. |leveling = |range = | }} |speed = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Distortion's first cast is a ground-targeted dash with an area of effect component. * Distortion's second cast is an auto-targeted blink. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * LeBlanc has a 0.25 seconds delay before she can blink to Distortion's return pad. * LeBlanc will always travel to Distortion's return pad regardless of distance between the two * Distortion and have independent return pads and LeBlanc can travel to both while they are active. |video = LeBlanc WVideo }} LeBlanc flings an illusory chain in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and tethering herself to them for seconds. |description2 = If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, they are for seconds and dealt the same magic damage. |leveling = | }} |range = | | }} |speed = 1750 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ethereal Chains is a linear, colliding skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The tether can be removed with . * Both the initial and the delayed damage can detonate . * Ethereal Chains and ' slows do not stack and the roots will occur concurrently. |video = LeBlanc EVideo }} LeBlanc primes herself to summon a Mimic, gaining access to an alernate kit that consists of empowered versions of her basic abilities as well as a new ultimate ability, . LeBlanc's empowered basic abilities do not interact with the cooldowns of her standard abilities. After seconds, Mimic is deactivated. This does not put Mimic on cooldown. |description2 = LeBlanc for seconds and then casts the chosen spell, also summoning an indistinguishable Mimic that casts a damageless copy of the spell. This Mimic lasts seconds and is dismissed if it takes single target damage from an enemy champion or turret. |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = }} LeBlanc summons a Mimic at the target location anywhere on the field, which then approaches the closest visible enemy Champion and casts a non-damaging version of LeBlanc's most recently used basic ability. |description2 = Using Shadow of the Rose will refund Mimic's cooldown. |cooldown = }} | and have independent return pads and LeBlanc can travel to both while they are active. * and ' roots will occur concurrently. * will apply damage twice if the condition for the original spell to do so is met. |video = LeBlanc RVideo }} }} Pets |damage = 0 |damagetype = Physical |range = | }} |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 100% of LeBlanc's |control = (will automatically move to follow her attack target but LeBlanc will prevent her from commanding Mirror Image) |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Basic attacks do not apply spell effects. |protection = |abilities = * When summoned, Mirror Image will automatically run away from the damage source that brought LeBlanc . If triggered without damage Mirror Image will run in the direction LeBlanc is facing. ** Mirror Image is visually different to LeBlanc and her allies but visually identical to her enemies (Mirror Image displays her real stats if clicked on) * Mirror Image does not benefit from 's . * Mirror Image's basic attacks apply on-hit effects but will not apply life steal nor will any damage her target. }} Category:Champion abilities Category:LeBlanc